


reminisce

by yzll



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzll/pseuds/yzll
Summary: “Can you believe that now I get to say to them that yes, I am indeed married to that Doctor Kim.” Jennie has that satisfied look on her face when she tells that to Jisoo.





	reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> i take full responsibility of any mistakes that i made i'm sorry.  
> [based on my twitter post](https://twitter.com/pinksqr/status/1011064496469790720?s=21)

  _"Professor Kim!"_

_Jennie turns around to see one of her student running and stopped right in front of her heavily panting. She thinks that it is a very important matter for them to actually run after her._

_"Are you married?" the student blurts out._

_Jennie blinks once then twice. the question slowly sinks in to her head._

_Wait. What?_

_They ran all the way here to ask me that question? Jennie thinks in disbelief._

_It has only been a year since she has been teaching and she's getting asked with such personal questions already._

_"What makes you think I'm married?" Jennie asks them._

_They tell her about the new doctor of the university's clinic who shares the same last name. The doctor is described to be looking like a goddess and can leave anyone in awe with her smile. Jennie regretfully informs them that she is not married and 'Kim' is such a common last name that the doctor could be married to someone else._

_"Well, you're the only Kim here that's not old and not dating another teacher, that's why we thought of you." The student nonchalantly tells Jennie._

_Jennie ponders as to how much they know more about the gossips around the campus than the lessons that she teaches them. She shakes her head and sighs. "Sorry to burst it to you but no I'm not married to her."_

_The student is disappointed by the revelation but tells Jennie that they will look good as a couple since they have the beauty and the brains. Jennie stops herself from laughing from the last part of what the student just said. The student says their goodbye to Jennie and leaves after._

_Jennie's original plan is to go out for lunch, but she can take a little detour to check out this Doctor Kim._

\----

Eight years later...

Jisoo is too busy organizing the files in the drawer that she doesn't notice that someone is at the door until they cleared their throat. She looks up to see the visitor and gives them her brightest smile. She sounds way too teasing when she asks. "How may I help you?"

The visitor closes the door and starts to walk around the room just looking around and touching anything in sight.

They begin to speak. "You know there are rumors gong around that we're married Doctor Kim."

"Again?" Jisoo is grinning now. "I heard it as well. Is it because we share a last name Professor Kim?" She walks towards Jennie closing the gap between them by wrapping her arms around Jennie's waist.  Jennie rests her arms around Jisoo's shoulders.

"When you said that you're going to start teaching in a university, I didn't know it was the university I worked at." Jennie states.

Jisoo beams at her. "Surprise?"

Jennie rolls her eyes which Jisoo find so adorable as always, it makes her want to kiss Jennie but they're at work so they need to keep it professional.

Jennie then mentions to Jisoo that a student asked her if she was married to her.

"Please don't tell me that they said it's the beauty and the brains thing." Jisoo grumbles, feeling embarrassed by the thought of it she covers her face with both hands. Jennie takes Jisoo's hands away from her face and gives her a peck on the lips. "They sure did." Jennie smugly replies after what she just did.

Jisoo's mouth hangs open after she receives the kiss. "Jennie! We're at work!" She lightly slaps Jennie's arm. Jennie acts like she's hurt and pouts, now it's Jisoo's turn to surprise Jennie with a kiss. Before the kiss gets even further Jisoo stops it and cups Jennie's cheeks with her hands. "As I said we're at work." Jisoo smirks and Jennie groans from the way Jisoo teases her.

Jennie remembers the student from eight years ago telling her how Jisoo's smile can leave anyone in awe, the same thing that her student told her today. The first impression that Jennie had on Jisoo is curiosity. Jennie wanted to know more about the doctor behind that beautiful smile. Jennie eventually did, it went from inviting Jisoo to grab a lunch together to going on dates to cuddling and watching movies in the comfort of their own home.

Jisoo gives Jennie a questioning look. "Ni, Do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for a while." Jennie sees the silver necklace from Jisoo’s neck and reaches to take it out. She gets a hold of the ring that is in the necklace just feeling the silver object with her hand.  
  
“Can you believe that now I get to say to them that yes, I am indeed married to that Doctor Kim.” Jennie has that satisfied look on her face when she tells that to Jisoo.   
  
Jisoo suddenly cups Jennie’s face surprising the professor. “Oh god, I have to diagnose you.” Jennie furrows her brows looking confused but at the same time cute because Jisoo’s hands are squishing her cheeks.

“With what?” Jennie asks in a muffled tone.

“Lovesickness.” Jisoo giggles.

Jennie freezes to look at Jisoo dead in the eyes with disbelief that she just said that. “I can’t believe you just said that!” 

‘I really married this woman who makes such jokes like this and God I’m so in love with her.’ Jennie muses.

Jisoo sees Jennie so deep in thought that she kisses her on the lips. Jisoo’s face is full of fondness after she sees Jennie’s expression soften after the kiss.

“Oops.” Jisoo says with a smile plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no other way to end it so a cheesy line will have to do and i wanted to keep this short. 
> 
> i really appreciate kudos and comments especially feedbacks :) thank you for reading it!!


End file.
